Kalte Leere
by isdrage
Summary: Mal und Inara befinden sich allein in einem gestrandetem Shuttle und die Aussichten auf Rettung sind gering...Vorsicht: Geschichte endet nicht mit einem üblichen Happyend.This story is about Mal & Inaras last moments while trapped in a crashed shuttle


**Kalte Leere**

Mal wusste, dass es diesmal nicht gut ausgehen würde. Er saß an eine Wand des Shuttles gelehnt. Inara hatte er zu sich gezogen und einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Sein Körper schmerzte noch vom Aufprall. Aber er schien sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu haben.

Die Navigation hatte einen Kurzschluss gehabt. Warum auch immer. Wenn sie es überleben würden, würde er Kaylee oder Wash fragen. Aber die Gelegenheit würde er wohl nicht mehr bekommen. Ihre Chancen standen schlecht.

Blind im All ﬂiegen war Wahnsinn, also fuhren sie die Maschinen herunter. Aber das Glück war ihnen nicht hold. Ein größerer Brocken, der im All trieb, kollidierte mit ihnen. Ob es ein kleiner Asteroid war oder Abfall konnte er nicht sagen. Es war auch egal. Endresultat war ein böser Zusammenstoß, bei dem er hart gegen die Shuttlewand geschleudert wurde. Prellungen waren die Folge. Inara wurde allerdings schwer verletzt. Einige ihrer Kisten hatten sie unter sich begraben.

Mal machte sich Sorgen um sie. Sie war sehr blass und die Abstände, in denen sie ansprechbar war, wurden länger. Es wurde auch immer kälter im Shuttle. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es auch Probleme mit den Lebenserhaltungssystemen gab. Zwar konnte er ein Notsignal zur Serenity schicken, aber die Aussichten auf rechtzeitige Rettung schwanden immer weiter.

„Mal?" Ihre Stimme war erstaunlich fest.

„Ja?"

„Ich werde das nicht überleben, oder?"

Inaras Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich. Die Entgültigkeit in ihnen erschreckte ihn.

Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Sihnon. Inara wollte von Serenity weggehen und sich auf dem Core-Planeten niederlassen. Mal entschied sich, nicht mit seinem Schiﬀ dorthin zu ﬂiegen, um die anderen nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Immerhin hatte er gesuchte Flüchtlinge an Bord. So blieb nur noch das Shuttle als Transportmöglichkeit. Er brachte sie auch alleine dorthin, denn insgeheim hatte er Hoﬀnungen gehegt, dass sie ihre Probleme auf dem langen Flug klären könnten. Dass sie bleiben würde.

Aber es endete, wie es immer geendet hatte. Ihr Gespräch hatte einen guten Anfang genommen und sich dann rapide in einen Streit verwandelt. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, wann es begonnen hatte, oder wer dafür verantwortlich war. Vermutlich sie beide.

Jetzt saßen sie beide in der Kälte und Inara würde nicht mehr in Sihnon ankommen.

„Nein, bao bei, wir werden noch ganz oft streiten können."

Mal lächelte sie an, aber sein Blick strafte seine Worte Lügen.

„Lüg' mich nicht an." Inara drehte den Kopf und schaute zu ihm auf. „Nicht jetzt. Keine Lügen mehr."

Er konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn ihre Bitte überraschte.

„Du hast mich bao bei genannt." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Ja, das hab ich."

Mal fühlte sich schrecklich. Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper waren vergessen. Das Wissen, dass er wohl das letzte Mal mit ihr sprechen würde, ließ ihn ganz leer werden. Es waren keine Worte in ihm. Und doch wollte er ihr noch soviel sagen. Er war wie gelähmt.

„Ich mochte dein Lächeln." Ihre Hand streichelte seine Wange. Die Finger ganz kalt.

Mal bemerkte, dass sie die Vergangenheitsform gewählt hatte. Die Leere in ihm wurde so groß und erdrückend, dass er Mühe hatte zu atmen.

„Dein Geruch hat mich jedesmal verführt. Ich wollte dich immer haben."

Ihre Worte wurden undeutlicher. Als ob sie betrunken wäre. Inara wurde schwächer. Sie würde wohl bald in die nächste Bewusstlosigkeit sinken. Und Mal hatte panische Angst, dass sie nicht wieder aufwachen würde.

Inara seufzte und ihre Hand auf seiner Wange rutschte ab. Mal ergriﬀ sie und hielt sie an seine Brust. Er hatte das unendliche Bedürfnis wenigstens die Hand etwas zu wärmen. Sie musste schrecklich frieren.

„Inara, du musst wach bleiben."

Sie machte die Augen zu und sie blieben immer länger geschlossen, bevor sie sie wieder öﬀnete.

„Ich weiß, du bist müde. Aber du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen. Sprich mit mir!"

Inaras Körper lag kraftlos in seinen Armen. Dennoch zwinkerte sie ein paar Mal mit den Augen, richtete den Kopf etwas auf, und schaute ihn an. Mal konnte sehen, dass es ihr schwer ﬁel. Aber sie strengte sich an und er nahm das erst einmal als gutes Zeichen. Dennoch versetzte es ihn in Panik.

„Ich kann dein Herz fühlen. Es schlägt ganz schnell." Sie lächelte wieder.

„Inara, ich..."

„Ich weiß," ﬂüsterte sie.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Nicht. Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Und nichts zu bereuen."

Mal wunderte sich, woher sie trotz der Schwäche ihres Körpers die Kraft nahm, so gelassen zu bleiben. Er selbst hatte Angst. Inara war ruhig und das war gut so. Sie sollte nicht in Angst sterben müssen. Also musste auch er sich zusammenreißen. Er war ihr das schuldig.

„Inara..."

Mal zog sie noch näher zu sich. Ihre Arme waren eiskalt und lagen jetzt ohne Leben in ihrem Schoss. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Brust. Er streichelte unaufhörlich ihre Haare.

„Mir tut nichts weh. Ich hab keine Schmerzen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ihr Geist war klar, ihre Stimme jedoch schwach. Inara hob wieder den Kopf und blickte ihn an.

„Ich hab es gewusst. Dass du mich liebst, ich wusste es.", sagte sie leise zu ihm.

Er lächelte sie traurig an. Wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Inara erwiderte seine Geste und er war dem Gott, an den er nicht mehr glaubte, unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie ohne Worte verstand.

Mal küsste sie. Als sich ihre Lippen leicht öﬀneten, konnte er einen metallenen Geschmack wahrnehmen. Blut. Es gab nichts mehr zu tun. Und auch keine Rettung mehr. Aber Inara lächelte ihn wieder an. Und auf seltsame Weise beruhigte es ihn diesmal.

„Vergiss nicht, ein Stück von mir wird bei dir bleiben. Pass darauf auf."

„Und ein Stück von mir wird mit dir gehen."

„Ich bin müde. Wenn ich eingeschlafen bin, werde ich von dir träumen.", sagte sie zu ihm so undeutlich, dass er es fast nicht mehr verstehen konnte.

Mal war es jetzt egal, ob die Crew ihn noch rechtzeitig fand. Er registrierte ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung, dass er keine Empﬁndung mehr in Händen und Beinen hatte. Die Schmerzen von den Erfrierungen waren weg. Er spürte die Kälte nicht einmal mehr. Es machte ihm keine Angst. Er hatte keine Gefühle mehr. Weder in seinem Körper noch in seiner Seele. Mal machte die Augen zu und schlief ein.


End file.
